The Story Of Us
by ILoveWritting1213
Summary: (sequel of THE PLAYER) Austin and Ally are enjoying their life together. But when Ally is expecting a baby, will things get complicated? Will Austin be there? Or will Austin chose fame over family? And what is lurking around the house? By soccer2757 and ILoveWritting1213. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello pleoplez! I'm SO pumped for the first chapter to THE PLAYER! Now I'm gonna stop rambling, a big thanks to Soccer2757, almost all of this was her ideas, I just had some spear time on my hands! So here you go, The Story Of Us!**

**Ally's POV:**

_It's so peaceful, watching the waves roll in on the beach with Austin next to me. I showed him the pictures from my belly. And lets just say things didn't go too well. Here's what happened:_

_Ally: Austin look at the baby! It's a girl!_  
_ Austin: Ally... We need to talk..._  
_ Ally: What is it?_  
_ Austin: I want you to do abortion._  
_ Ally: What?_  
_ Austin: It's either abortion or a divorce. Which do you pick?_  
_ Ally: I-I-I pick..._

* * *

I woke up screaming. Ohhhh! Thank god it was only a dream! If your wondering what happened earlier, then its a long story.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Ally's POV:**

I walked to the beach. I sat in the sand beside Austin. He gave me a warm smile.  
Austin: Hey, what's up?  
Ally: The sky.  
Austin: Haha very funny but what?  
Ally: Well... it's hard to say this but-  
Austin: YOU WANT A DIVORCE!?  
Ally: What!? No!  
Austin: Ok good.  
Ally: Austin... I... We... are going to...have... a-  
Austin: Just spill it!  
Ally: Baby!  
Austin: WHAT!?  
Ally: Yeah.  
Austin: This is crazy! This is all your fault!  
Ally: My fault!? How is it my fault!?  
Austin: Why did you-UGH! Never mind! I am sleeping out here tonight!  
Ally: Fine! *runs home and cries*

I decided I wasn't going to dwell on this all night so I pulled out my songbook. I found some lyrics to a new song.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_  
_ How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_  
_ People would say, "They're the lucky_ ones."**(1)**

My eyelids felt heavy so I slowly drifted away to a peaceful sleep. Or so I thought it would be.

**9:00pm**  
**Austin's POV:**

I am peacefully sleeping. Then i am woken up by screaming. I get up and run to the house. I run upstairs.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

**Ally's POV:**

I screamed. I didn't want to lose my baby. I was scared Austin was going to make me do abortion or a divorce. Austin came running in. Panicking!  
Austin: Ally what's wrong?  
Ally: I-I...it's just a bad dream. More like a nightmare.  
Austin: What was it about?  
Ally: I don't want to talk about it.  
Austin: Ally, come on. Tell me. I'm your husband, you have to be honest.  
Ally: Alright. I had a dream about you wanting me to do abortion and making me decide between abortion and a divorce. *starts to cry*  
Austin: Ally I-I- No! Ally no. I don't want to lose this baby. I guess i was just shocked that i am going to be a dad. It makes me nervous. What if the baby doesn't like me? What if i don't treat the baby right? I am so sorry Ally. But i love you and the baby. I want us to be a happy family. Together.  
Ally: Really?  
Austin: Really really.  
Ally: Thanks Austin.  
Austin: *kisses Ally*  
Ally:*kisses back*

**Awesome! First chapter done! PM of review us your ideas!**

**A few words from Soccer2757-**

**"****Hey guys! I know you all wanted a sequel. So here it is! I thank you all for loving THE PLAYER! The story of them continues! And thank ILoveWritting1213 because she wrote it too! :)"**

**1. We don't own The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift, but you will be seeing more of the song later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ally's POV: **

It's been 5 months since i found out about the baby. My belly is already big. I went to Publix to do my grocery shopping. I walked down the aisle. I decided to buy diapers, baby powder, baby shampoo, baby bottles, and baby wipes. I finished getting everything i needed and was about to walk in line but paparazzi ran over to me and started attacking me. They were taking pictures, video taping, and asking questions. I couldn't move. I was completely stuck.  
Reporter: Ally Moon! Please tell us how you found out about the baby!  
Ally: Please leave me alone.  
Reporter: Come on! Tell us! Is it a girl or boy?!  
Ally: I don't know. Just please leave me alone.  
Reporter: Ally can you tell us how Austin Moon is handling this!?  
Ally: What do you even mean by that!?  
Reporter: Is he supporting you with this baby or is he more worried about his career!?  
Ally: Let me through! Im done!  
Ally's POV: I shoved everyone and paid for my stuff. Then put everything in the car. Everyone was still attacking me. I got in the car but they were in front of it so i couldn't drive. I honked but they wouldn't move. Then i scared them by moving my car a little bit. Then when they finally cleared the road, i drove off. I reached home and put everything away. A hour later Austin came home. We sat on the couch and watched T.V.  
Austin: So, how was your day?  
Ally: Fine.  
Ally's POV: I didn't want to tell Austin about the paparazzi. So i lied. Then he switched the channel to the news.  
Robert: Hello Im Robert D'Angelo-  
Sophia: And Im Sophia Queens.  
Robert: Today we have a special video to show you. Ally Moon, wife of the internet sensation, Austin Moon, was seen at Publix this afternoon. She looked different. Here is the footage.**  
Ally's POV: **

They showed me at Publix. They recorded everything!  
Sophia: Looks like Ally is having a baby! It must be the child of Austin Moon! This is fascinating news! It also looks like they were keeping it a secret. Hmm...  
Robert: And she was already shopping for her baby.  
Sophia: Aww, so cute! But i really do wonder if Austin is going to spend time with his family. Or will he be more focused on his career?  
Robert: Well we will find out in a few months. Coming up, a train almost runs over a bus! We will get to that after the break.I stood there shocked. I looked at Austin. He looked at me the same way.  
Austin: Why didn't you tell me?  
Ally: I didn't want you to worry.  
Austin: Ally, you have to tell me about these kinds of stuff. I want to be there to protect you next time.  
Ally: You can't, you have to go work.  
Austin: Wait a minuet. Why don't you work with me?  
Ally: What?  
Austin: You used to write songs for me. Why shouldn't you now?  
Ally: What about the baby?  
Austin: When we have the baby we can let him or her come to work with us.  
Ally: I don't think so. It can distract us. Plus it might get the baby scared of all the stuff in the recording studio.  
Austin: Ok. Then we can get a babysitter.  
Ally: You won't give up will you?  
Austin: Nope.  
Ally: Fine.  
Austin: Great. We start tomorrow!

**Soccer2757**-**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth it. We have been trying to think of ideas but it is getting really hard. So please, if you have any ideas, PM us your ideas or REVIEW. We will give you credit if you do. **

**ILoveWriting1213-Hey guys! Well we haven't updated in a while because of stupid exams! Anyways, now that winter break his here I'm pretty sure we will be able to update every day or every other day! Review or PM us ideas if u have any! I will always also update The Bet after this so look for it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry we haven't updated in forever, but it's Holidays so...yeah! Give us a break! And i give you... Chapter 3!**

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up to a very fierce chill and no blanket. Then somethings hovering over me. Someone, to be exact. I slowly open my eyes to find Austin with all my blankets and one of his hands holding a small pile of ice. If he was going to throw that at me, we are gonna have some issues. I rolled over to where my face was buried in my pillows. Of coarse! He just loved messing with me doesn't he? The cold came on my back. I jumped up. I felt a little pain in my stomach but i ignored it. It wasn't anything serious.  
Ally: Austin Monica Moon!  
Austin: *smirking* Sorry but you wouldn't get up. We have work in two hours.  
Ally: Ugh!  
Ally's POV: I got up. Not bothering to say good morning or give him a kiss. I just ran to the kitchen. I opened the freezer and got a cup. I filled the cup with ice and shut the freezer. Then Austin came down the stairs. I ran- well more like wobbled to a corner where Austin couldn't see me. Then BAM! The Moon got iced, and not me this time.  
Austin: *whining* ALLLLY!  
Ally: *Mocking* Ausssstin! That's what you get!  
Austin: Come on! I only did that to get you to wake up!  
Ally: Whatever.

* * *

Austin cleaned up the ice and i did breakfast. I made pancakes and eggs. Of coarse Austin got the most pancakes. When we finished, we got dresses and went to work. When we got there, it was astonished. No, that would be an understatement. There isn't one word for it! I wrote down some good lyrics. Just like old times. We played the piano, thought of some lyrics, and my favorite part, when our hands accidentally touch when we play piano. We got over a few verses and Austin sung them but then my stomach started to hurt more. Then it started to hurt a lot.  
Austin: Ally? Are you ok?  
Ally: I don't know. My stomach hurts a lot.  
Austin: Want to go to the doctor?  
Ally: No.  
Austin: Then let me take you home.  
Ally: Im fine.  
Austin: Ally no. Let's go.  
He helped me up and we drove home. When we got there, I went inside while Austin had a call and was still in the car. I opened the door and got in. I got tired and wanted to take a nap on the couch, but i couldn't even find it! The entire house was filled with paper, garbage, glass, and whatever was in that huge mess. I went to the bedroom. It was also a mess. I found the picture of me and Austin on our wedding day. The frame broke and there was a crack going between us and through me. It also had red stuff. I was now terrified. Then it hit me. Blood! I dropped it and screamed. My hand had blood! I shut my eyes as i screamed. Then felt arms around me.  
Austin: Ally! What's wrong!?

I opened my eyes. Everything was back to normal. I got out of Austin's arms and went downstairs. It was also back to the way it was. I looked at my hand. No blood on it. Austin came downstairs  
Ally: Im fine. I just need some rest.  
Austin: You sure?  
Ally: Yeah.

* * *

I went back upstairs. Then found the picture of us. It was not broken and didn't have blood. I sigh. i pick it up and put it next to the mirror. I looked at the mirror. My eyes widened. There was blood on it and it said, " I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE BACK!" I fainted, and Austin was nowhere near. Goodbye world as i know it.

**Okay, so we have already started on the next chapter so we won't take as long next time! R&R! F&F! **

**_AND...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROSS_ LYNCH!**


End file.
